Une baffe méritée
by Dealo
Summary: Après avoir giflé Asami, Akihito à un accident... Il se retrouve amnésique. YAOI AsaXAki [OS]


**Voici un nouvel One-shot!!!! Juste pour le plaisir de l'imagination!!! Lisez, imaginez, vivez!!!**

**Apres un accident et une dispute avec Asami, Akihito se retrouve amnésique. Il n'a rien oublié, sauf tout ce qui concerne le yakusa... Que va faire Asami**

**Couple: Asami Ryuichi X Takaba Akihito.**

Takaba Akihito, jeune photographe en mal de scoop, était en ce moment même en train de photographier des célébrités du monde bourgeois de tokyo. Dans la salle, de nombreux politiciens, vedettes et autres ce promenaient. Akihito était présent en tant que serveur, pour ne pas changer. Il se baladait, plateau en main, proposant coupes de champagnes et toast de caviar aux invités présents. Son fidèle appareil photo bien caché dans sa manche.

Souriant gentiment à une vieille dame qui venait de le remercier, il percuta quelqu'un. Se répandant aussitôt en excuses, il se recula d'un pas et regarda sa victime. Victime... heu non pas vraiment. Plutôt un tortionnaire sans coeur qui prenait tout mais ne donnait rien. Rien sauf... sauf... inutile de polémiquer là dessus! Le voilà qui rougissait maintenant. Et oui, devant lui se trouvait Asami Ryuichi en personne. Pour le meilleur, comme le pire. Enfin, c'était surtout le pire la plupart du temps.

« **Tiens, Akihito, tu refais un nouveau job?? »**

**« Asami... Ca ne te regarde pas**. » Il s'éloignait, le coeur battant quand Asami lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de partir.

«** Tsss tsss. Akihito, n'oubli pas d'être poli envers tes aînés. Tu sais ce qui se passera si tu n'es pas polie n'est ce pas??** » Il avait murmuré cela dans le creux de l'oreille du jeune homme. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cette fois, après la prise d'otage. Il devint aussitôt cramoisi. Ce jour là, il avait totalement abandonné sa fierté. Il lui avait même demandé de... de... ve... venir!!!! rahhhh!!! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait là? Il était tout rouge, des bouffées de chaleur montant en lui par a coups. Asami eut un petit rire et s'éloigna de lui, murmurant au passage « **gamin..**. ».

Akihito fit alors une chose totalement stupide. Mais lorsqu'il était en présence d'Asami, il ne faisait que des choses stupides de toute façon. Mais Asami n'avait qu'à pas le chercher tout le temps! Sa main se détendit toute seule. Asami ne devait pas penser qu'il oserait vraiment le faire. Et bien si. Il le gifla. Il se fit même mal à la main. Mais Asami resta bête deux seconde avant d'attraper le bras du photographe et de lui tordre méchamment. Les invités autour d'eux n'avaient rien remarqué, trop occupé par leur petite conversation.

Akihito tenta d'échapper à la poigne de fer d'Asami, mais celui-ci le maintenait fermement. Le rapprochant de lui, il murmura dans son oreille: «** Ce que tu viens de faire... Tu vas le regretter. »**

Akihito blêmit aussitôt. Oui, il allait le regretter, mais il n'était pas pressé du tout! Oh non, pas du tout! La poigne se desserrant, Akihito en profita pour s'éloigner. Asami semblait vraiment en colère. Mais alors vraiment vraiment très en colère.

Le photographe décida alors qu'il avait assez de photos. Dont une montrant le tête d'Asami après une gentille baffe. Celle-la, il allait l'encadrer dans son appartement. Elle allait lui coûter cher, et même très très cher.

Asami n'en revenait pas. Akihito prenait bien trop de libertés en ce moment. Il lui fallait arranger tout cela, et vite. Les personnes aux alentours ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la scène qui venait de se passer. Tant mieux pour lui. Mais même ainsi, le photographe allait avoir une petite leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Oh oui, foi d'Asami Ryuichi.

Akihito courrait vers son appartement, légèrement fier de lui, mais avec une appréhension énorme. Qu'allait donc lui faire le yakusa??? Question existentielle. Question qui déterminerait toute sa vie. Question horrible. Pour un peu, il regretterait presque son geste. Mais la baffe était méritée. Il n'était pas un gamin. Et le yakusa n'avait pas à s'amuser ainsi avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas voir ce que lui réservait le yakusa. Il ne voulait pas voir le lendemain. Nul doute qu'Asami allait le lui faire payer.

Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait. Il n'entendit rien, il sentit juste un choc puis tout fut noir. Penser à Asami ne lui valait décidemment que des ennuis. Merci Asami.

Asami avait décidé de partir plus tôt de la fête. Son jouet avait réveillé en lui des instincts de luxures vraiment très appuyé. Il voulait y goûter. Il voulait le sentir se répandre d'excuse. On l'avait giflé. Akihito l'avait giflé. Il sentait encore cette main le frapper. Akihito. Ce gamin lui réservait toujours de bonne surprise. Mais alors là, c'était un acte totalement héroïque et débile.

De sa voiture, il aperçut des gyrophares et un attroupement sur le trottoir. Quelqu'un s'était fait renverser. Il n'y avait pas de sang mais le choc avait du être violent pour que la voiture soit si abîmé.

Observant le corps sur le brancard, Asami crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Mais non, sa vue était impeccable. Le jeune homme que l'on emmenait était Akihito. Cet idiot avait encore fait une bêtise digne de lui. Asami fit signe à son chauffeur d'arrêter la voiture. A grands pas, il s'approcha du brancard. Le jeune homme était inconscient mais ça ne semblait pas trop grave. Légèrement rassuré sur l'état de son jouet, Asami passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtain clair du jeune homme. Il se remettrait assez vite de cette légère blessure. Il en avait vu de pires. Le photographe avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans la merde. Les ambulanciers lui faisant signe de s'éloigner, il se recula de plusieurs pas et regarda le jeune homme pénétrer dans l'ambulance. Repartant en direction de sa voiture, il nota au passage le nom de l'hôpital le plus près. Il était un peu déçut, sa punition devrait attendre un peu.

Akihito se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital avec les murs blancs et l'odeur de désinfectant bien présent. Comment était-il arrivé ici?? Heu... Il ne savait plus. Comment?? Son dernier souvenir était... il se trouvait dans sa chambre, il devait aller voir un échange entre mafieux dans un club nommé le shion. Hum... Il avait du avoir un problème sur le chemin. Oui, sûrement. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose...

Sur sa droite, il vit, posé sur une petite table, son portable, son portefeuille et des habits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Bref, aucune importance.

Un médecin pénétra dans la chambre à ce moment là. Il lui demanda son nom et son adresse. Akihito répondit normalement. Lorsque le docteur lui demanda si il vivait seul Akihito répondit que oui mais il... Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui manquait.

«** Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes?** » Akihito répondit que oui, que l'on était le jeudi 29 juin. Enfin, tout dépendait du temps qu'il avait dormi.

Le docteur le regarda étrangement et lui dit:

« **De quelle année? »**

**« Euh... Et bien... 2006 non? »**

**« Non jeune homme. Nous sommes en 2007. Très bien, vous avez une perte de mémoire. Perte qui remonte à un an. Votre amnésie devrait n'être que passagère. Vous n'avec qu'un léger traumatisme crânien. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici à ce soir. Vous devrez prendre les médicaments que je vais vous prescrire. Vous comprenez?? »**

**« Je... Oui je comprends. Quel jour sommes nous exactement? ** »

« **Le 23 Octobre 2007. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre perte de mémoire n'est que passagère. Un simple élément déclencheur et elle vous reviendra. »**

Akihito acquiesça, complètement perdu. Il était amnésique. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'était pas pressé de se rappeler l'année écoulée. Etrange non?

**«Avez-vous des amis qui pourraient prendre soin de vous en attendant que la mémoire vous revienne? »**

**« Heu... oui, dans mon portable, il y a leurs numéros. Je les appellerais... »**

**« Très bien monsieur. Je dois vous prévenir, ne cherchez pas à forcer votre mémoire. Les souvenirs doivent revenir d'eux même sans aucune aide extérieur. »**

Dès que le docteur fut sorti, Akihito attrapa son portable et regarda dans le répertoire de son téléphone. En premier, il vit marquer Asami-chan. Tiens? Il avait une nouvelle fille dans ses contacts? Il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant... Il devait joindre Kou.

Asami n'était pas du genre à être patient. Akihito était sortit depuis un jour maintenant. Et il semblait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire... Le dossier du jeune homme était maintenant dans son bureau, avec d'autres papiers, bien rangé. Akihito ne se souvenait plus de leur rencontre, son dernier souvenir remontant à un an. Une aubaine. Il allait pouvoir lui rappeler son existence. Et il lui rappellerait qu'il devrait être plus gentil maintenant... Arrivant devant l'appartement du jeune homme, il sourit, heureux. Il allait faire une petite farce au photographe. Pour voir sa réaction...

Akihito était dans son canapé lorsque quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Se redressant, il alla ouvrir. Ce devait être Kou. Le jeune homme, après l'avoir conduit chez lui, était reparti mais il avait du oublier quelque chose. Mais il se retrouva face à un homme en costume trois pièces.

Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sensuelle fit frissonner Akihito. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Un gars lui parlait et il frissonnait.

«** Akihito, je suis venu comme promis. »**

**« Hein? Pardon mais... je vous connais? Je suis désolé mais j'ai eu un accident hier et... »**

**« Akihito! Tu m'as oublié? Mais pourtant, hier je t'avais prévenu! Tu te rappels, au sujet de la politesse? »**

**« Excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »**

Tout en parlant, Akihito observait son vis a vis. Il semblait de bonne humeur mais le photographe se méfiait. Il y avait une aura étrange autour de lui. Et il semblait dangereux... Mais il disait le connaître. Poussant un soupir, il se poussa et laissa entrer l'homme chez lui. Il lui proposa un verre et s'assis en sa compagnie sur le canapé. L'homme l'observait, les yeux brûlants. Rah... mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là??

**« Alors... vous... vous êtes?? »**

**« Je m'appel Asami Ryuichi. » ** Akihito se figea à ce nom. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir déjà lu. Asami Ryuichi... le propriétaire du club le shion. Mais plus que sa situation, le nom en lui-même le fit réagir. Asami... Il connaissait ce nom; Il l'avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises.

_**« A... Asami!!!!! »**_ Il l'avait même crier. Une image lui apparut alors. Lui et cet homme dans un lit. Il rougit d'embarras. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout!!! Cet homme... il avait... Il n'avait... quand même pas couché avec!!!!

**« Je... nous... hum...nous sommes... je... »** Et le voilà qui bégayait. Mais comment demander à cet homme si il était son amant? Lui qui d'après ses souvenirs, n'avait que couché avec des filles??

**« Je vois que tu commences à te rappeler. Mais ça met un peu trop de temps à mon goût... Pourquoi ne t'aiderai-je pas à te rappeler, mon mignon Akihito? »**

Akihito rougit un peu plus. Il était coincé. L'homme était assis sur le même canapé que lui, très près de lui, trop près même. Beaucoup trop près.

**« Je... je ne pense pas vouloir me souvenir. Je... Asami... »**

**« Tu vois, tu recommence à m'appeler comme avant. Tu veux te souvenir n'est-ce pas? »** Approchant ses lèvres de celles d'Akihito, il murmura :

**« Je dois aussi te punir pour hier... Mais tu vas te rappeler, ne t'inquiète pas. ** » Puis il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui resta figée de stupeur. Mais quand la langue du yakusa pénétra son palais, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir couper court au baiser. Ce que le yakusa ne le laissa pas faire... Prenant appui sur le canapé, il écrasa le jeune homme sous lui. Le baiser se fit plus violent. Akihito se sentait partir, son coeur battait la chamade. Que ce passait-il? Pourquoi...??? Mais il ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre les lèvres d'Asami. Asami qui arrêta alors la baiser. Il demanda alors:

«** Ca te reviens, maintenant? **» Un sourire de pervers étirait ses lèvres. Et Akihito rougit un peu plus. Son esprit avait oublier mais pas son corps qui réagissait déjà.

«** Je... Ah! Non, ne touche pas... je ... »** La main du yakusa glissa sur son ventre, puis pénétra dans son boxer. Quand elle toucha son sexe, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Il se cambra, le yakusa au dessus de lui souriait.

**« A... Asami!!! Arr.. rête! Je... viens!! Je... Ah!! ** » En même temps que l'exquise caresse, des flashs lui revenaient. Il était dans un lit, Asami était là. Spasme...Le nouvel ans... ses amis... Asami... Feilong... Asami...Spasme... Ses bras puissants, l'intimité... Tout lui revenait. Et alors il se rappela la baffe. Oups...

Dans un dernier spasme, il se libera. Puis il s'effondra. Asami retira sa main et afficha un sourire victorieux.

**« Tu te rappels maintenant? »**

**« Non. »** La réponse d'Akihito était trop catégorique pour être vrai. Asami le remarqua et son sourire s'élargit.

**« Je vois que tout t'es revenu... Tu te rappels dans la soirée d'hier n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Je... je... tu l'as méritait! ** » Oh mais quel crétin! Le voilà qui le cherchait maintenant. Il était fou, complètement fou.

Les yeux d'Asami lancèrent des éclairs.

**« Tu dis que je le méritait, c'est cela? Tu comprends donc que je te punisse, hein? »** Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qu'Akihito n'apprécia pas du tout.

Lorsque Asami commença à le déshabiller avec l'intention manifeste de le punir, Akihito tenta encore de s'échapper mais la force du yakusa était trop grande pour lui. Et il se retrouva nu, sur son propre canapé, se débattant comme il le pouvait. Asami souriait de ses efforts qui jusqu'à maintenant ne l'avait que mis dans une position encore plus précaire. Sous le yakusa, ses jambes écartées, ses mains maintenues au dessus de sa tête, il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant. Asami dégrafa son pantalon, laissant sortir son sexe et observa Akihito qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

**« Il est temps de commencer la punition maintenant. »**

**« A... Asami... je... »** Le sexe d'Asami se pressa contre ses fesse, le faisant gémir de plaisir et de douleur mêlé. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il avait mal, mais... il y avait autre chose. Il était heureux. Un sadique. Oui, il était devenu sadique en une année passée en compagnie du yakusa.

Akihito ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était extenué. Il y avait une bouillotte avec lui dans le lit. Asami... Toujours aussi froid, même lorsqu'il dormait. L'observant un petit moment, Akihito pensa que pour une fois, la punition l'avait bien aidé. Il avait retrouvé la mémoire quoique il n'était pas si sûr que c'était une bonne chose pour lui. Mais il avait une photo. Photo du grand Asami venant de se prendre une baffe... Il la ferait encadrer celle-la. Il ferait un double et l'enverrait à un magasine.

Refermant les yeux, il décida de réfléchir à sa relation avec le yakusa à son prochain réveil.

Asami était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait rendu sa mémoire au jeune homme rien qu'en le faisant jouir. Et il savait désormais que le jeune homme, avec où sans souvenirs, restait toujours aussi divertissant.


End file.
